Love a Dragon,Mage and a Knight
by TasteOfLust
Summary: Mirajane and Erza falls deeply in love with a dragon who saved their lives from certain death. The two agrees in a test of who can pleasure Natsu the most wins him. Let the test begin.


In a kingdom under control by a great monster was challenged by Erza and Mirajane of Fairy Tail, they decided to go on a mission together for old time sakes and to see how powerful they two can be but the monster was too great for Erza and Mirajane.

"I guess this is the end" Mira speaks as, she lay beside Erza on the ground of a long battle against a beast of great magnitude "I guess it is" Erza says as, she looks to Mira with a smile and grabs her hand and close their eyes waiting for their impending end until they hear something loud. "GET YOUR FILFTY HANDS OF THEM" Natsu storms in and stands in front of the girls "Natsu! What are you doing here?" Erza and Mira says in the same time "I had a feeling something would go wrong in your mission so, I raced here to find you girls and I see that I am right" Natsu's hands turn into fiery fist "Stay down! I got this" Natsu jumps and attack the monster without any hesitation "NATSU!" The two screamed, they try to get up but fail, their eyes turn weary and soon enough they blackout.

Erza and Mira awakens in a two separates beds and all bandaged up, Lucy comes in the room "Hey guys, good to see you two awake" Lucy cheerfully say "WHERES NATSU!" The two demanded an answer "Don't worry about him, he came back with you two on his back and pretty badly wounded but soon enough he was back to normal" Lucy replied, scratching the back of her head "He was super worried about you two" Lucy added "Where is he?" Erza asked "He's home and resting from the fight" Lucy answered "Okay you guys get better, I still have a job with Grey and Juvia" Lucy leaves and closes the door. The room went silent for a minute "He saved us again" Mira turned to Erza smiling "He always does, without a doubt he is Fairy Tail's strongest" Erza replied and smiled remembering all the times when Natsu saved them and Fairy Tail or the times when he showed no fear fought the biggest and strongest around what even she can't take, suddenly the heart beat of Erza starts to race "What is going on? What am I feeling?" Erza muttered "Love" Mira answered "Love?" Erza dumbfounded "Love for the boy who saved us multiple times" Mira replies, playing with her hands "This can't be"' Erza muttered, her hands on her head "Don't worry, I love him too" Mira looked down and showed a little smile and a blush "We both do" Mira added as, she stands up and sits on the bed of Erza holding her hand. The room went silent for a few seconds until both of them a had a rage of heart beats banging in their chest "What is this feeling?" Erza ask, as she holds her chest "I don't know" Mira replied, also grabbing onto her chest "I feel my heart going crazy and my soul screaming for something" Erza said "I feel my nipples starting harden and my pussy starting to tighten" Mira quickly says as, she starts to bite her lips "I feel wet and confused" Erza lays her hand on her vagina slowly rubbing it "Is this the Taste of...Lust?" Mira questioned and both fell silent.

A day pass by and Erza was sitting and enjoying some cake still thinking about Natsu and what Mira said "The Taste of Lust, huh?" Erza muttered under her breath before Mira comes in and sits across Erza "Hey" Mira smiled "Hey" Erza replied back "Im so bored" Mira bluntly said, as she rest her head on the table "Well Natsu isnt around to stir trouble" Erza said, doing the same "Hmmm...I miss him" Mira replied "I just can't get him off my head" Mira added "Me too, I keep on getting horny and start playing with myself for the first time" Erza stated as, she starts blushing at what she just said "Haha, me too" Mira said, slowly closing her eyes but then suddenly Mira sits back up and starts shaking Erza "What is it?" Erza asked, raising her head "I got an idea" Mira answered with a devilish smile "What is it?" Erza asked "Lets face it, both of us is in love with Natsu, so why not lets do a test to see who should win him" Mira devilishly whispered to Erza as she sits besides her "Okay so what kind of test" Erza questioned as, she sits back up interested "Why not lets pleasure Natsu and see who he likes more" Mira devilishly said catching Erza off guard "We'll fuck Natsu?" Erza embarrassingly asked as, her face goes crazy red "Yes" Mira shows a evil smirk, Erza was shooked by what Mira just said but agreed "Okay then, whats the rules" Erza asked "We both have five minutes pleasure Natsu in any way we want and we must take turns, we fuck him until he's too tired to even walk" Mira stated and starts blushing heavily in the thought of having sex with Natsu "This is gonna be weird but...I really want Natsu to fuck me" Erza replied and smirked "Okay now we just need to find him" Mira stated "Oh, HAPPY!" Erza yelled and Happy showed up "Whats up Erza and Mira" Happy asked, chewing on fish "Where does Natsu live?" Erza asked "Oh no no no, Natsu promised me to never tell anyone where he lives" Happy objected as, he drops his fish "Please Happy, we need to tell him something very important" Mira begged and showed her adorable eyes making Happy uncomfortable "Ahhh..Okay okay" Happy reveals where he lives and tells them never to tell to anyone else "Thank you, Happy" Mira thanked as, she hugs Happy "By the way, we need you to sleep with Lucy for tonight and nor visit Natsu until tomorrow" Erza demanded "Why?" Happy asked "JUST DO IT" Erza demanded "Okay okay" Happy flew away while Erza and Mira started heading to Natsu's place.

They ended up in a house far away from the other houses, just trees surround it and a river "What a cute house" Mira stated as, they two walk to the front door and start to knock "NATSUUU" They both call "WHO THE HELL GOES HERE!" Natsu open the door and points his fiery fist at Erza and Mira "Oh you guys feeling better?" Natsu asked worried and lowering his fist "Yep thanks to you" Erza replied then suddenly Natsu jumps in front of them and hugs them both "Man, I was really worried" Natsu says "Awww...you dont have to" Mira replied, hugging back "We were worried about you too" Erza added, playing with the boys hair. Natsu pulled back from the hug and let them come in his house "Take a seat guys" Natsu said sitting on a couch right across the one Erza and Mira was sitting on "So you guys want anything? Food? Drink? OR A FIGHT" Natsu jumps up and ready his fist "Ummm...no, we want something else" Erza replied stands up and goes to his side and Mira does the same "What is it" Natsu asked as, his heart starts to beat a bit faster, Mira comes closer and whispers to his left ear "We'll tell you if you bring us to your room" Mira seductively requested "Ahhh...I GET IT! YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE PICTURES OF ME AND IGNEEL DONT YOU!" Natsu pulls back and starts running to his room on the 2nd floor "Follow me" Natsu yelled as Erza and Mira stood their in shocked that Natsu didnt get what they were implying "Well he has to be the most blind person, I know" Erza commented "Well what did we expect? Natsu isnt really like that" Mira giggled "Why not while he looks for those photos in his room lets get undress so he would finally get it" Mira suggested "Okay" Erza agreed "RE-EQUIP" Erza's armor disappears turning her fully naked with her clean shaved pussy, beautiful soft skin, and soft,round, D cup breast with pinkish hard nipples. "Ugh and I'll have to do it the hard way" Mira starts taking off her dress and unclip her bra, revealing her beautiful, round, D cup breast and soft skin just like Erza, she slowly removes her underwear, bending over while shaking her ass to Erza "Do you think Natsu would like this" Mira giggled "Yes but not as mush as these" Erza replied, jiggling her breast to Mira. The both laughed hard "Thanks to all these smut books, I know what to do and what would make a boy go wild" Mira stated, as she turns and bends down and spreads her ass "Some nice,hard, anal sex" she devilishly giggled "I too have a way hehe" Erza replied, pointing her finger to her mouth and licking her lips, the two laughed and decided it was time by nodding to each other. They carefully went to the room of Natsu and peeked inside to see Natsu sitting down and looking inside a box of old stuff, "Natsuuuu" Mira slurred as, she slowly opens the door with Erza behind her "Oh hey, I couldn-" Natsu turned and startled to see Erza and Mira naked at his door, Natsu couldnt say anything as he tries processing whats happening "Mira...Erza...what are you doing?" Natsu nervously asked as, red covered his face "Why? Don't you like what you see?" Mira said as, she walks to Natsu and bends downs in front of Natsu, face-to-face and mutters seductively "Don't you?" Mira smirks devilishly, Mira was inches away from Natsu making him blush and sweat a little but then Natsu feels someone from behind, he turns to his back to see, Erza sitting on her knees behind him, Erza placed her hands on Natsu's shoulders, Natsu shivered at the touch of Erza. Erza took off Natsu's vest and scarf "Hey-y" Natsu nervously said "You won't need it" Erza said and just right after that Natsu felt something tugging down on his shorts "Mira! Dont!" Natsu tried stopping her but Erza took hold of his hands "I promise you, you won't need this too" Mira said as, she remove fully the shorts of Natsu revealing his erect member "Wow" Both Erza amd Mira said in the sight of seeing Natsu's member "Its quite big" Mira stated as, she was looked closer just inches away 'I want to taste it' Mira thought to herself as, she slowly grabs on to Natsu's member and slowly lead to her mouth until Erza spoke up "HEY! Why are you going first!" Erza asked, obviously wanting to go first "Erza, just this once" Mira begged "Well fine, ill start the time...3..2..1" and after that Mira quickly placed Natsu's member inside her mouth, she licks the tip of the penis making Natsu go moan "Mira-a" Natsu mumbled, Mira started to go back and forth in sucking Natsu's cock in a fast pace, Natsu lays his head down on Erza's breast, Natsu was enjoying it so much. Erza starts playing with Natsu's hair "Okay im gonna tell you whats going on" Erza said to Natsu "Me and Mira decided to do a test on who can pleasure you the most, each of us has 5 mins per turn to pleasure in any way we want. So Natsu be a good boy and fuck us hard" Erza seductively said as, she looks to Natsu for a response but all Natsu did was show a big smile and a thumbs up "I guess you're really enjoying this" Erza added. Mira continued to suck on Natsu's dick, clearly not wanting to stop, she took it out of her mouth trying to catch a breather as she lets her hand continue do the work "So how does it taste" Erza asked, curios and eager to try it too "Well its hard to put into words but-" Mira trying to catch her breath "It taste amazing" Mira finished and continued to Natsu, she licked the bottom of Natsu's cock and all the way to the tip like it was an ice cream, she kept doing it trying to savor the taste. Mira takes a look at Natsu to see him laying on Erza and groaning "One minute left" Erza stated, Mira instantly pop the cock back to her mouth and went back and forth as fast she can 'I want to pleasure you so much Natsu' Mira thought to herself "Mira...im about to c-uuu-mmm" Natsu blurred out "Cum in my mouth Natsu" replied to Natsu, going faster "Are you sure?" Natsu asked hesitant trying to hold his load back "NATSU! Please I beg you" Mira pleads to Natsu "Ahhh..." Natsu starts to release it all in her mouth, Mira tried swallowing as much as it can but some started to drool out of her mouth, Mira starts to feel a warm thing go straight down her throat 'Mhmmm...this is amazing but too much for me to swallow' Mira pulls out and just im time as the timer stops, Natsu was panting like crazy "My turn" Erza said as she gets ready "Give me a sec" Mira asked as, she licks and cleans the remains of Natsu's cum on his member "All yours" Mira said as, she stood and laid beside Natsu.

Erza kneeled down in front of Natsu who's sitting down, legs spread, and member still hard "Hmmm...still hard...what a naughty boy" Erza seductively comments as, she starts stroke Natsu's cock making Natsu groan in pleasure "Man he really likes it" Mira giggled as she turned to Natsu and kissed him on the cheek "I love you Natsu" Mira whispered to his ear "Same to you guys" Natsu replied shaking as he tries to stay calm as Erza continue to stroke his member. "I guess its time to put all my reading to action" Erza giggled as she slowly kisses he tip of Natsu's member making Natsu shiver, Erza sees this and starts to smirk 'Im gonna make you feel so good Natsu' Erza thought to herself as, she puts Natsu's cock in her mouth, she starts going back and forth with both of her hands stroking his cock in the same time "Erza-a go faster please" Natsu begs, when Erza heard this she started going faster and trying to use as much of her tongue and saliva 'Mhmmm...Mira was right...I don't want to stop' Erza thought to herself, saliva starts to drip from Erza's hand and onto the bed, Mira couldn't help but watch as she starts to envy Erza 'Man all those smut books really helped her huh...I really wish it was my turn again' Mira thought as, she starts to get wet and horny again wanting to taste Natsu again. Erza starts using her tongue more and more, she uses her tongue to go lick around Natsu's cock "Erza, im gonna-" Natsu was cut off "Go ahead" Erza replied as she continues to stroke him and places the tip of his member on her lips, kissing it passionately waiting Natsu's cum "Shit" Natsu muttered as he releases cum on to Erza who was swallowing it all not letting a single drop fall 'Mhmmm...so sweet and yet bitter...im not letting a single drop waste' Erza dirtily thought "Wow that was impressive, not wasting a single drop" Mira giggled "Yeah, I dont know whats hotter, Erza not wasting a single drop or Mira mouth start dripping it" Natsu said as, he lays his head on the bed tired "Well those book has finally helped out" Erza laughed "Awww...tired already?" Mira pity Natsu "Not a chance but I dont think I can get hard again" Natsu stated, breathing heavily still can't believe this is happening "Well we can fix that" Mira seductively said as she kneel down beside Erza "Yeah and for a bonus this will help your endurance, so you would last longer next time" Erza teased "HEY! This was my first time" Natsu shot back "Well ours too" Mira replied, Natsu not expecting that answer "So im you're first?" Natsu asked as, he sat back up "Well not yet cause you haven't fuck us yet but yeah" Mira stated as, she starts to play with her hair "Awesome but I don't think, I can get hard again" Natsu said, kinda disappointed in himself "Well we can fix that" Erza sexually said as, she places Natsu's member on the side of her face "Yeah leave it to us" Mira added as, she too placed her head to the other side of his member, Natsu sees this and whispers to himself "This must be a dream cause this is the luckiest ive ever been".

Erza and Mira starts kissing and licking the sides of Natsu's member "It isn't working" Mira said, as she turns to Erza "Try sucking his balls and ill start sucking his dick" Erza said and Mira complied doing just that "Its working" Mira said, as she feels Natsu's member starting to rise "Yes but not hard enough" Erza said and winked to Mira, Mira understood "Oh hey Natsu" Erza and Mira calls "What is it?" Natsu rises his head and looks at the girls, Erza and Mira looked at each other and started to kiss each other 'God thats hot' Natsu thought to himself as he watches them kiss heavily with their tongues, saliva started to drip from their mouth and Erza started to play with Mira's breast and Mira started to play with Erza's hair. Natsu member became hard once again, Mira and Erza pull away their kiss, both were blushing hard, a small thin line of saliva stretches as they pull away from each other. The two looked back to Natsu "Well it worked" Mira said "Well a boy's mind is easily aroused" Erza stated and they both laugh. Mira turned back to Natsu, she slowly climbs onto him, holding and leading Natsu's member down her ass "Are you ready Natsu?" Mira teased as she temps Natsu's member slowly putting it in and out "Im pretty sure the question is if you're ready" Natsu shot back, Mira grinned and slowly lowered her body letting Natsu's cock slowly enter her ass making Mira groan in pain and pleasure "This sensation" Mira mutters to herself "I want this everyday" she whispers as she starts riding Natsu, up and down, Natsu holds on to Mira's hips barely controlling his pleasure and desire to cum all over Mira and Erza, grinding his teeth as Mira goes faster and faster while moaning loudly, all three were glad no one was around or they would have heard the loud moans coming from the room. "Do you like it, Natsu?" Mira mutters as, she places her hands on Natsu chest "Mira...I...love it..." Natsu mutters out "Then I shouldn't stop" Mira dirtily said as, she proceeds to go faster and harder to try to keep pleasure her and Natsu. "Mira its so tight" Natsu spits out "My insides are tightening up and grabbing onto you not wanting to let go" Mira grunts "Natsu-u" Mira moans "Im gonna-" Mira heavily inhales "cummm" "Me too, Mira" Natsu replies as Mira takes her hands off Natsu's chest and interlocks it with Natsu's hands, Mira grunts and moans go louder as Natsu starts biting his lip "Im cumming" they both said in union, Mira sits straight and faces up the ceiling as she and Natsu starts cumming together, Mira starts getting a tingly sensation as she feels Natsu semen start to fill her ass, they let go if each others hands, Mira bends down to Natsu and gives him a little pec on the lips and turns back to Erza who was just watching "You're turn" Mira giggled as she gets off Natsu and lays on the other side of the bed "Finally" Erza spit out as she gets on Natsu and guides his member to her pussy, she was sitting reverse cowgirl style (she was riding him but her back was facing Natsu) and slowly puts it in "Mhmmm" Erza moans as Natsu just watches her slowly put it in, once fully in Erza stopped for a second to take a breath and started riding Natsu, going up and down, Natsu placed his hands on Erza's ass and starts caressing the sides of her nice and large ass "Erza...calm down...don't make me cum to fast" Natsu requested as he starts grabbing onto the bed "You better hold it in, I waited for this for awhile and I want to fuck you hard so dont fucking try to cum already" Erza angrily and seductively roared not wanting it to end so quickly "Ill try my best" Natsu muttered as he struggles not to cum 'Ugh...Erza is scary but hot as hell, I need to keep it in, I need to keep fucking her' Natsu thought to himself "Man you're tight as hell" Natsu stated "Mhmmm...don't you like it?" Erza teased "I love it so much" Natsu replied "I need more" Natsu demands as, he grabs Erza and lays her back on his chest and holding onto her legs spreading them out, Natsu starts pounding Erza fast and hard "Natsu...that feels so fucking good" Erza moaned as, she loved how Natsu became so dominant "You like it, Erza" Natsu teased "Harder...Harder..." Erza grunted and Natsu complied, Natsu started to go harder making a loud spank noice as he pounds her heavily "HARDER NATSU HARDER" Erza demanded. Mira started to get a little envious that Natsu became so dominant and she wanted him to do that to her too but she was already too tired as this is her first time, Erza moans as Natsu tries to go deeper into Erza "Natsu...you're so deep" Erza moaned "I want to cum deep inside you" Natsu said as he continued to go deeper every thrust 'Fuck...im gonna cum at this rate but I don't want to stop' Erza thought as she bites her lips "Don't hide it, Erza, I know you're gonna cum soon so ill give it all I got and I want you to scream" Natsu demanded as Erza's love for Natsu started to grow as she sees how dominant and strong he is "Im gonna-a cu-uu-mm" Erza moaned as Natsu started to go faster and harder "Me too" Natsu replied, Erza started to release her strawberry flavored cum all over Natsu's cock "Ah-Ahhh" Erza starts moaning loudly "Here we go" Natsu groaned as he thrust one more time this time deeper than ever before and releasing his cum deep in Erza, Erza's eyes wide opened and she started to scream in pleasure. Erza fell on the other side of the bed face first, breathing heavily "shit im too tired" Erza stated as, she troubled to catch her breath "me too" Mira added "Well were not done yet" Natsu said as he stood up and placed the two girls side to side in a doggy formation "Natsu-u" Erza moaned "This time im gonna fuck Mira in the pussy and Erza in the ass" Natsu said as he aligned his member to Mira's pussy hole, he started thrusting making Mira moan and grunt "Natsu...my virginity-" "Is mine now" Natsu cut Mira, Mira started to love the sight of Natsu being so dominant. Natsu started playing and fingering Erza's ass making her grab on the bed and moan "Natsu-u...keep going" Erza grunted "I have no intent on stopping" Natsu answered. Mira and Erza looked at each clearly loving how dominant and good Natsu is "Mira-a" Erza mutter "shush" Mira replied as she started to kiss Erza "You girls really know how to make this extra good" Natsu moaned. Natsu kept fucking Mira for about 7 mins while Mira and Erza still havent broken their kiss "Okay next" Natsu says as, he pulls out and shoves his cock down Erza making her eyes go wide and groan in Mira's mouth, Mira placed her hands on Erza's head to pull her closer to the kiss, Natsu started fingering Mira's ass what Mira loved 'Shit im gonna cum, but not now! I need to keep fucking these two' Natsu thought to himself and he tries holding it in for 6 mins until he couldn't anymore. Natsu pulled out and raced to the bed, in front of Erza and Mira stroking his dick, Erza and Mira knows what to do as they kneel and open their mouths waiting for Natsu to finish on them "Fuck" Natsu muttered as he release and letting a much bigger load out on Erza and Mira's faces, the cum landed on their hair, mouths, basically their whole face, and it started to drip off their faces. Erza and Mira started licking their faces to clean as Natsu collapses on the bed, Erza and Mira follow and lay on Natsu's chest with Erza on the right and Mira on the left "So who was better" Mira asked still catching her breath "Well thats possibly the hardest question anyone has ask me" Natsu joked "Pick one cause you can only have one of us" Erza commented "I cant just do that" Natsu replied "Well fuck" Erza mutter, the room went silent for a few seconds until Mira spoke up "I know this would sound weird but why not share?" Mira suggested "Well, I don't really have a problem with that" Erza stated "But you can't just love one us more" Erza added "I love you two both equally" Natsu said as he kissed their foreheads "Well its official then, us three our now a couple" Mira stated "Awesome" Natsu muttered as he passed out "Haha...such a stupid and cute boy" Erza said blushing, they both kiss Natsu on the chicks and said "I love you, Natsu" then they looked at each others and both blushed "I love you too Mira/Erza" they said to each others as they share a passionate kiss and go to sleep.

Hope you all were happy and aroused by my story, it was my first smut story so don't critic my book too much. Ill be updating more of these three relationships but in a meanwhile comment or message me on what couple you wanna see next.

❤️ Au Revoir ❤️


End file.
